


Zeppelins and Alligators

by elfin (crazylittleelf)



Category: Fringe
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Families of Choice, Family, Fluff, Kink Meme, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zeppelins and Alligators

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) vanilla kink square. [Link to card](http://elfin.dreamwidth.org/863702.html). Also, the [](http://fringe-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fringe_kinkmeme**](http://fringe-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/) prompt "Alt-Olivia/Alt-Charlie/Alt-Lincoln, Poly, protectiveness/possessiveness."

It was late, or early maybe. Everything sort of blurred together now. Olivia was curled sideways in the rocking chair that Lincoln had bought for her after Henry's birth. It was ugly enough that even Charlie had commented on the fact, but it was so comfortable she didn't really care. Well, she did; she just kept a blanket thrown over the hideous thing. She would never admit it to anyone, but she smiled every time she thought about the stupid chair and the look on Lincoln's face when he'd dragged it into the apartment three months ago. It ranked right up there with the look on his face the first time he held Henry: a mix of joy and terror and absolute wonder.

They usually took turns with the middle of the night feedings, but between work and her mom and the nanny and the universe falling apart, this was sometimes the only time they had together. In the quiet dim-lit space of her apartment at 2:30 in the morning, it finally felt as if the four of them were alone and safe. They could be their little cobbled-together family without any prying eyes on them.

Charlie was sprawled on the couch across the room, with Henry settled on his chest, one of his hands resting on the baby's stomach to keep him from rolling away. Henry was awake, not quite fussing yet, kicking at his blanket until Charlie pulled it away. Henry promptly stuffed one of his feet into his mouth, cooing contentedly as he gummed his own toes.

She grinned when Lincoln came in from the kitchen, bottle in hand. "You're too slow. He's resorted to cannibalism."

"Can't have that."

Lincoln's hair was sticking up in random directions - more random than usual. His Brooklyn Lions t-shirt was wrinkled and worn, crimson washed gray in the low light of the room. He looked disheveled and happy when he scooped Henry up off of Charlie and held him with one arm, offering the bottle to his grasping hands. It was something Olivia thought she'd never get tired of watching -- Henry's little body cradled against Lincoln's. She tried to freeze the image in her mind, commit to memory the warmth that spread through her at the sight, liquid and languid. Charlie was smiling up at Lincoln from the couch, and that was good, too -- that sleepy and content look he got when they were alone.

Olivia pitched her voice low, not wanting to break the stillness of the room when she asked, "You want the chair?"

Lincoln dragged his eyes away from watching Henry and smiled at her. "Sure, unless you want the baby."

She shook her head, pushed herself out of the chair. Charlie sat up and patted the cushion beside him. She slumped down on the couch, resting her head in his lap, and sighed when he pulled a blanket over her. He smoothed his hand over her hair, stroking in time with the slow rhythm of Lincoln rocking Henry. His voice was a low rumble when he said, "Go back to sleep, Liv."

"Mmm." He was right; she should sleep. She was operating dangerously close to the point of exhaustion. She didn't want to close her eyes, though.

Lincoln was whispering a story to Henry, something about alligators and zeppelins. He was grinning, making little growling and chomping noises and Henry's eyes were intent on him. Olivia's throat felt tight. Lincoln's eyes flicked up to hers and his expression changed, the smile becoming softer, vulnerable, and it made her chest hurt how much he loved her son. Charlie's hand went still for a moment, then he squeezed her shoulder. Lincoln turned his attention back to Henry as the baby gurgled happily, reaching for Lincoln's face and grabbing his chin.

Olivia let her eyes close, let the steady sound of Charlie's breathing and Lincoln singing softly ease her into sleep.


End file.
